


Crumbs

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico keeps walking in his sleep, and he always seems to find the way to the kitchen, but Esteban's got an idea that might put an end to Nico's sleep walking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crumbs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



> For Lucy <3 I hope you had a nice flight, and that you're having an awesome time in America <3

Nico woke up to the sound of birds chirping, the sun was streaming in the window, and when he opened his eyes he saw that he was surrounded by crumbs.

"Not again."

*

Nico strolled into work, five minutes late because he couldn't bear to leave his bed in such a mess. He ducked down so that Monisha wouldn't see him, and Esteban smiled at him as he jumped into his seat, pressing the power button on his computer as Esteban shoved a cup of coffee in his direction.

"Morning, and thank you." Nico sipped at his coffee, it was perfect just like always.

"Late night?" Esteban asked, leaning forwards with a smile on his face, he did love knowing all the gossip.

"No, I sleep walked to the kitchen, and woke up surrounded by crumbs." Nico rolled his eyes, trying to mentally shrug it off but it wasn't the first time that it had happened, and it seemed to be happening more often lately.

Esteban laughed, covering his mouth as he waved his hand in apology. "It's because you sleep alone," Esteban said, "If you ever want some company you know where I am." He laughed some more and Nico wondered if that was true, but Esteban's joking aside, he didn't know of anyone who'd be willing to spend a night just sleeping next to him.

"I'll keep that in mind." Nico laughed, he was sure that it was because of the new project, it had left them with a lot of work, and not a lot of time for anything else.

***

Nico had taken some work home with him for the weekend, and it had ended up taking all weekend for him to get it figured out, but at least he was ready for the new week at work.

He woke up early, but something felt strange, and he looked down to see melted ice cream running down his chest, it had formed a strange plastic looking skin on him, and the tub was sitting next to him having spilled its contents all over the bed.

Nico rushed to clear it all up, vowing never to eat ice cream ever again after seeing this, although he knew that his resolution wouldn't last long. The next time it was on offer it would probably find its way into his freezer.

But he knew that he couldn't keep on like this, he had to do something, and he knew just the person to ask.

*

Nico strolled into work dead on time, and Esteban was there, coffee ready for him. He stared at Esteban across the desk, and he leant in so that Nico could whisper.

"I woke up covered in melted ice cream. Were you serious when you offered to stay with me for the night?"

Esteban smiled, and Nico felt his heart race, had he overstepped the boundaries of their friendship?

"Sounds like fun," Esteban said, with a cheeky grin on his face, "I'll see you after work."

*

It had been nice having some company for the evening, not having to eat alone, and even just having someone to watch tv with was pleasant.

Nico was in the kitchen making two cups of hot chocolate, as he gave Esteban a chance to get changed into his pyjamas. He felt his heart race as he wandered to the bedroom, where Esteban was already snuggled in, reading his book as he got comfy.

"Thank you," Esteban said, taking the mug as he sipped at it, letting out a little murmur of appreciation. He read for a little while, as Nico scrolled through his phone, seeing what his friends were up to.

"Thank you for doing this," Nico said, as he finished his hot chocolate, hoping that it would calm him before bed.

"What are friends for?" Esteban said, smile on his face that morphed into a yawn, and Nico knew that it was time to sleep.

*

Nico woke with a smile on his face, Esteban cuddled into him, and there was no sign of any crumbs, or worse.

"Did you sleep well?" Esteban asked, reaching out for his glasses as Nico did the same.

"Really well, you're just going to have to stay every night," Nico said, with a laugh, but he saw Esteban's eyes go wide, and he knew the real reason that Esteban had offered to stay the night.

_How didn't I see this before? Esteban's always there for me with a kind word and a smile, he even gets my coffee every morning. I couldn't ask for a better friend, and yet I've never noticed that he has feelings for me._

"You have a crush on me?" Nico said, and Esteban sat up, blush on his cheeks as he started to get out of bed.

Nico reached out to hold his hand, stroking the side of it with his thumb as he coaxed Esteban back to bed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't think that you felt the same." Esteban turned to look at Nico, his big brown eyes staring up at him as Nico brushed a stray lock of hair out of his face.

"I didn't realise until now that I'm madly in love with you." Nico leant in for a kiss, shiver running down his spine as their lips met. Every cheeky smile and knowing wink, hiding months of longing, but now it was all free.

Esteban let out a little gasp as Nico deepened the kiss, pressing their bodies together, their flimsy pyjamas unable to contain their hard cocks as Nico rubbed up against him, licking up every gasp and moan. Esteban wrapped his legs around him, frantically grinding against him as his mouth hung open. Nico kissed the side of his neck, holding him close as he cried out in orgasm, shuddering as Nico gasped through his own climax.

"I love you too." Esteban pulled back so that he could look Nico in the eyes, staring into his soul, and Nico knew that this was all he wanted.

*

They were late for work, the decision to share a shower had meant that they got a little distracted, and Monisha was waiting for them by their desks.

"The traffic was bad," Nico said, trying to keep the grin off his face, but it was no use. He had the glow of the newly in love.

"If you two want to have a little 'fun' in the mornings, I suggest you set your alarm earlier," Monisha said, and Esteban giggled as Nico nodded.

They stayed late to make up the time, glad that once the office was quiet they could let their feet touch under the table, and stare lovingly at each other across the desks.

*****

"Nico? Nico?"

Nico woke with a jolt when he heard the worry in Esteban's voice. He was in the kitchen and there was raw bacon in his hand.

"What happened?" Nico asked, putting the last rasher of bacon back in its packet.

"You were sleep walking again." Esteban shook his head, and Nico reached out to comfort him.

"I'm sorry. It's just with all the stress lately." Nico cuddled in to Esteban, his soft hair tickling at his nose.

"It's okay, I was going to make you breakfast, but you've eaten most of it already." Esteban smiled, and it reassured Nico, it had been over a year since he'd done this.

"Do you think anyone will notice if the wedding cake is missing a tier?" Nico asked, he had a big smile on his face, and Esteban laughed.

Their cake was huge, and no-one apart from them would know that it was missing a layer. It was the perfect breakfast for their wedding day.

Later that day, when they had their first kiss as a married couple, Nico would taste the chocolate icing of the cake, and he felt so lucky to have Esteban in his life, to have him as his husband.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
